A date with fate
by Klaroline lover
Summary: Caroline couldn't believe she agreed to go to the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant with Klaus. Will she give into him or play hard to get with him?


Caroline was checking off the list she had to do to get ready for the Miss mystic fall pageant . She only had a day left now .

" Now how did know I would find you at the helm of this ship." He asked her with a grin on his face .

" Go away. I am busy ." She said trying to get him to go away and stop bugging her .

She couldn't handle another meeting with him after last night .

" I was just wondering what time I should pick you up tomorrow ?" He said to her watching her not taking his eyes off of her .

" How about a quarter to never . " She said to him rolling her eyes .

She could not take an other moment with him .

" I was promised a date in return for one of my hybrids . " He said to her pointed out . He took a step closer to her looking at the blonde with his blue eyes.

" Yes a date to a movie where We don't have to talk and I can put at least three seats between us . " She pointed out to him .

" Surly the reigning Miss Mystic Falls won't be hosting the party alone and I assume that Tyler is not taking you after his indiscretions with his lady werewolf friend . " He said and looked at her trying to convince her, He knew he could get her to say yes.

She was really in a dangerous place that look was making her melt, making her forget who she was talking too.

She knew she could not say no .

" Fine if you insist on coming meet me here around 2 pm and black tie optional . And I already have a dress so don't even think of getting me so much as a corsage . Do you understand ?" She said in a commanding tone.

" I will see you tomorrow Caroline . " He said to her and could not help but smile at her in thought .

...

She was putting the last touches on the miss mystic falls pageant decorations. She was Klaus date and she could not believe she agreed to his date tonight in the first place but she did it to give Tyler and Haley more time to get Klaus's hybrids so they would not be sired to him no more and she owed him for giving up one of his hybrids to save Elena.

The dress she wore was wrapped around her silhouette perfectly and made her eyes more mesmerizing.

She looked to see Klaus was there on time and he looked gorgeous . He really knows how to make himself look good.

" And how am I doing ? " He asked watching her grinning at him .

" your perfect . " She replied to him and she had to admit he did not look bad himself . She know he cleaned up well .she still could not believe she was his date but a deal is deal.

Caroline and Klaus watched the new miss mystic falls dance she started to think she was going to miss being it. " why are you so sad about losing your title?" Klaus asked her watching know she was thinking about it sipping his wine. " oh I don't know I guess it cause I am going to miss having the power it gave me." She replied with a little sad voice looking at him giving him a smile.

" You look beautiful Caroline but you always do to me. " He said to her giving her smile .

" Thanks and you don't look bad yourself too . " She said to him she thought she saw him smile . " But let's get this over with what do you say? " She says to him

...

Klaus looked to over to see Caroline screaming to Elena about Damon walking over to her . He didn't want Caroline to say something that she did not mean . " easy love, you are making a scene. " He said to her standing by her side.

Caroline watched Elena walk ** off then looked over at Klaus . " how did I become the bad guy ?" She said in confused and angry tone .

" Let's get you a drink and I'll tell you about being the bad guy ." he said to her throwing her a smile.

He grasped the bottle and grabs two glasses leads the away from the crowd so they could be alone just the two of them .

He thought he made her smile and laugh that made him happy. he loves making her happy.

...

" Why are you sad about losing your title ?" He asked her standing by her watching the new miss mystic fall dance Watching her not taking his eyes off of her .

" I am going to miss the power that comes with it. " She told him watching him looking at him .

"Power?" He asked in a surprise voice waiting for to replied back to him.

"Not like that I mean is that I will miss seeing girls look up to me." She says .

" Girls will always still look up to you love so don't forget that." He said.

" I know they will but I will still miss it. " She says to him as I stood there on the dance floor in her green lace dress across from none other than the bane of her existence.

...

"May I have this dance love," He asked her holding out his hand for her to take hearing the The music began putting my hand into his , resting his other hand on her waist and began to lead her in the dance. She danced with him one before and she had like it.

" Sure why not. " She said to him dancing with him more she takes his hand dances with him more .She thought He was a good dancer and she was right he was a good one.

"You know Caroline you are a very good dancer . " He told her with a smile on his lips holing her close to him looking at her.

" Thank you, you are not so bad yourself . " She said to him and blushed a bit.

...

" If Tyler was still sired to me he would not hurt you I would not let him love," he says to her whispers into your ear softly

" Thank you , " She said to him not wanting to talk about Tyler with him.

Did he care about her? She thought to herself a bit.

...

She walked back my house with Klaus after a long day walking up to my first door with Klaus. " Thanks for the great time tonight." She says to him running her hands thought her hair.

" As I did , I am glad you did sweetheart we should do it again sometimes. " He Said to her leading her up to her door. " let me think about it I don' t know . " She says feeling a blush come on her cheeks.

" well until next time love have a good night sweetheart ," He said to her walking away he had a smile on his face .


End file.
